


Thunderstruck

by misura



Category: The Brothers Bloom (2008)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-24
Updated: 2012-12-24
Packaged: 2017-11-22 07:12:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/607199
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/misura/pseuds/misura
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>How they find Bang Bang.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Thunderstruck

**Author's Note:**

  * For [J (j_writes)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/j_writes/gifts).



Most people, Stephen thinks, would be running in the opposite direction, which is to say: _away_ from the explosions.

Bloom is still ten feet ahead of him, though, and not slowing down, and Stephen would be demanding what on Earth he thinks he's doing, but it's breathe and run, or stop and talk, and if he stops, he knows Bloom wouldn't.

(Yes, he would. Bloom would never leave him behind, no matter what.)

The next blast sounds entirely too nearby for comfort, so Stephen finds some last reserve of strength and propels himself forwards, to grab Bloom's arm and make him slow down.

"Think," Bloom says dreamily, "just think of what stories we could write if we could include explosions."

Stephen has written prologues, interludes, the occasional sentence in the grand epics they call 'life'. "Sounds dangerous."

"Not if we get someone who knows what they're doing."

_And how would you know that's them?_ Stephen wants to ask. _How?_

He doesn't ask, though. Bloom's already started running again, and Stephen - well, Stephen knows Bloom wouldn't write something where he gets left behind, or put aside, or where they have a falling-out over some third person. Bloom's plots always work out, in the end.


End file.
